Matt Sydal
Matthew Joseph Korklan (Saint Louis, 19 de março de 1983) é um lutador wrestling profissional norte-americano, mais conhecido pel o nome de ringue Matt Sydal. É irmão do também lutador Mike Sydal. Carreira *Treinamento e circuito independente (2000–2007) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004–2005) *Ring of Honor (2004–2007) *Dragon Gate e Wrestling Society X (2006–2007) *World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE :*Ohio Valley Wrestling (2007–2008) :*Florida Championship Wrestling (2008) :*Brand switches (2008–2011) :*Tag Team Champion, lesão e demissão (2011–2014) *Retorno ao circuito independente (2014–2015) *Evolve Wrestling (2014) *Retorno a Dragon Gate (2014–2015) *Retorno a ROH (2014–2015) *New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2015–2016) *Retorno a TNA/Impact Wrestling (2017-2018) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*'Como Matt Sydal' :**''Aftershock'' (Gory neckbreaker) :**''Air Sydal'' / Shooting Sydal Press (Shooting star press) :**''Cyclorama'' (Circuito Independente) / Sydal Special (Dragon Gate) (Belly to belly moonsault slam) :**''Double Helix'' (Springboard corkscrew moonsault) :**''Here It Is Driver'' / Here We Go Driver (Pumphandle half nelson driver) :*'Como Evan Bourne' :**''Air Bourne'' (Shooting star press) *'Signature moves' :*''Cannonball'' (Diving leg drop) :*Corkscrew plancha :*Cradle suplex :*Dragonrana :*Frankensteiner, as vezes do top rope :*Headscissors takedown :*Inverted leg drop bulldog dentro do pin :*Moonsault, as vezes standing :*Muta lock *Múltiplas variações de kick :*Corner drop, as vezes precedido de um catapult :*Drop, sometimes from the top rope :*Enzuigiri :*Roundhouse :*Shining wizard :*Springboard 450° splash :*Springboard corkscrew senton :*Suicide dive *'Managers' :*Daizee Haze :*Jade Chung :*Lizzy Valentine :*Allison Danger :*Larry Sweeney *'Apelidos' :*"Air Bourne" :*"King of Gin" :*'"Reborn/Rebourne"' :*'“Released”' *'Música de entrada' :*"Clavicle" por Alkaline Trio (Circuito Independente) :*"Axeman" por Damian Wes, Lenny Charles e Sparky Buddha (WWE; 10 de junho de 2008 – 23 de julho de 2009) :*"Born to Win" apresentada por Mutiny Within e composta por Jim Johnston (WWE; 27 de julho de 2009 – 12 de junho de 2014) :*"Born to SOS" por Mutiny Within e Collie Buddz (WWE; 5 de setembro de 2011 – 3 de outubro de 2011; usado quando em dupla com Kofi Kingston) :*"Boom" por Jim Johnston (WWE; 7 de outubro de 2011 –16 de janeiro de 2012; usado quando em dupla com Kofi Kingston) :*"Warrior Man" por Dr. Dog (ROH; 2014 – 2015) :*"A.I.R" por May's (NJPW; 23 de setembro de 2015 – 2016) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Dragon Gate' :*Open the Brave Gate Championship (1 vez) *'Impact Wrestling' :*Impact Grand Championship (1 vez) :*Impact X Division Championship (1 vez) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*Ted Petty Invitational vencedor (2005) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Ricochet :*NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Ricochet e Satoshi Kojima :*Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2015) – com Ricochet *'NWA Midwest' :*NWA Midwest X Division Championship (2 vezes) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Fit' :*The Lord of The World Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI classificou na posição 63 entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2009 e 2010. *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Christopher Daniels *'SoCal Uncensored' :*Match of the Year (2016) *'WWE' :*WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Kofi Kingston :*Slammy Award por Melhor Movimento Finisher (Shooting Star Press) (2008) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*5 Star Match (2016) :*Best Flying Wrestler (2008) :*Best Wrestling Maneuver (2008) - Shooting Star Press :*Most Underrated (2009) Ligações externas *Perfil no CAGEMATCH M